Trapped
by neversaynever15
Summary: Ulquihime- Orihime's submission to Ulquiorra's one-sided love. His advantaging over her abidance to please him.
1. Writhe Chapter 1

I'm sorry this is so bad I'm well-aware my writing is hard to follow. This has just been sitting in my wordpad for almost half a year... I also half-assed the ending. This would be my first fic i've ever wrote, and not only am I not acquainted with this site's fanfic customs as I've only read about 3 different pieces, I'm much more of a reader. Yeah, irdk what I'm doing posting this. Please don't review it too harshly.

Ulquihime oriented. It's a pairing I've never been too fond of, but decided on my own accord to bring to light...

* * *

From a different perspective, one would say his eyes sometimes seemed to narrow whenever she was making her way into his view. And Ulquiorra rarely offered her a simple glance. Instead, he'd beguile her with scornful glares that lasted for endless amounts of time.

Causing her to weep solemnly of damnation as well as tighten the grip she held on her shoulder.

It was every time he beamed his dead green eyes upon her with the wishes to send her tremors coursing throughout her fragile being, his eyes would become stuck onto her as if someone had glued them on. With each subtle movement she made, his eyes encased her. Shiftless cold orbs beckoning her forward whilst he spoke words filled with contempt, undermining her entire existence.

Words that she'd made countless attempts to brush off but never as easily as he spouted them at her.

Inoue Orihime was an easy-going girl. That aspect of her never changed, no matter the circumstance. No matter if she was trapped in the realms of the Hollow, under the watch of beings brimming with a tenacity to kill. How was it that she was able to leave the dress-suit their brown haired leader had given her wrinkle-free? One would assume a girl like her would find it extremely difficult to smooth out her dress, hold back from breaking out in tremors, 'nor crack under the pressure of being told to 'smile' by the very person who'd been causing her mind to race. Roving around until she felt as if all the stress would cause her head to fill to burst. And it was this thought throughout her captivity, that kept her cringing.

Orihime was bits and pieces of shattered glass, strewn together by the unfeigned hope that her wished-to-be lover would rescue her from the hell hole.

A boom recaptured her attention. Set aback, she removed her grip on her shoulder and raised her elbow in caution. She'd no idea what it could possibly be coming from, and after gazing in a varied directions she suddenly felt herself plummet for a matter of seconds. She caught herself midair. She grasped her left forearm in an inane attempt to cool herself down. She'd felt exceptionally hot from fearing what had been the cause of the loud ruckus. A vain pulsed from the right temple of her forehead, which she had left exposed after tucking in her bangs with her flower-shaped hairpin.

She could feel the presence of someone a few steps behind her, and decided to stand as still as possible. Even though it felt as though they hadn't been coming any more closer- staying the same distance away, their pressure was raising, as if it were challenging her to face it. Planning to send her unconscious before she could even manage a glimpse at the harborer of the immense spiritual pressure. The fear of its nearing proximity was enough to send her into an immeasurable amount of affray. The girl clenched her fists and stood her ground, avoiding all possible techniques she thought they'd use to send her toppling to the floor. The pressure slowly engulfing her, draining her of what remained to be her life-force. She could hear its calls, beckoning to take what they might call 'her place' on the cold cement floor. And follow their beckons she did, without mental compliance. Getting her to writhe on the floor, twitching every split second. Flaps of pressure swung back and forth in her direction like a bird would beat its wings, encompassing her mortality. From her viewpoint, all that she'd been able to see, were shocks of the luminous pressure. Unsatisfying her in the most troubling ways. She forcefully cast dreary eyes past them, twisting her neck in the most discomforting angle from where it'd been lying on the floor. It was a desperate trial to meet the eyes of the harborer. She widened her eyes as large as possible, stretching her face awkwardly tight and thrashing her feet about to kick herself up. She'd only came across flicks of black hair and what appeared to be the mask helmet of a hollow before she felt as though her eyeballs might fall out of their sockets, but she felt inequitable anguish at becoming more sure of who'd been the source of her terror- the hollow she'd been captured by.

A flash.

Time allotted only few thoughts to race through her mind. Whom? Was it a flash step? Why would they need to perform a flash step if they had only been a few feet from her in distance? How close would they come to her? Would they cause her to fall this time?

Her hesitation was his point of interest.

She flinches for a mere second and he takes the advantage; appearing right behind her.

His spiritual pressure came to a halt. It was no longer the many overbearing batting of wings; she could still feel it right over her shoulder. Her eyes quit their search and settled to rest in defeat. She knew this presence now. And suddenly, a ringing around her neck came to pain her. Causing the outlying areas to become red pink, and spread across her chest.

She held a hand to her neck, frantically. Shaking, trembling. The room began to spin, rocking her at angles she could not push away from. She brings both hands to her shoulders and tore the sleeves off right where the hem line trailed, exposing her to near baring her breasts. She frantically holds fingers at the curves and crannies of her collar bones, while inspecting the growth of the red. Each spot it reigned over had felt like she'd lost. The room buzzed. She felt it at near capacity, filled with shouts and souls grabbing at her to join its darkness.

Sorry. Came a surprisingly audible whisper.

Deathly shivers.

The world she knew became a restless place.

It was unavoidable, this fate, she thought.

Inoue Orihime.

Her name was said softly on the tongue that had no issue with reaching her ears. It was like a low snarl, somehow promising a reclusive death.

She was falling again.

But this time she couldn't find herself in time to pick herself back up.

After a lengthy span of time she denied that. She allowed herself to plummet. Thoughts flooded like a hurricane in her mind.

But it came to be an illusion, of course.

She was only failing in her mind. Outside it, she'd been that way for at the most 3 short seconds.

Black surrounded her.

All sound muted. The buzz that seemed like an after effect from drug use came to a close.

No one had been reaching out to her and she'd nothing but to submit to the darkness with only the beating of her heart to serve as hearing aid.

In the black, Ulquiorra looked at her, unwaveringly. His eyes easy. His hands swindling Orihime of control over her body. Holding her shoulders in a distinct way, dignifying he'd take advantage of her however way he pleased. No consideration was shed upon little Orihime, who'd still been lying on the floor, exposed to her waist, and her softly-toned face at peace. But it wouldn't remain so for long, once she became frighteningly aware of the human-like male hollow gratuitously pecking away at her in her nether regions self-indulgently.

* * *

Okay, that's it for chapter 1 ^^ Actual Dialogue will happen in chapter 2., I promise ... I really just wrote whatever the hell I wanted and it turned out several dumb sequences of overwhelming spiritual pressure.

It will lead into further chapters though.

I know the ending is like wtf but it's all I could really think of writing before too much spilled in that's supposed to go into the next chapter. Again, sorry it's so bad. I have lots of words that don't fit in quiet well that I just dumped in. I have zero experience with fiction and am only 15... HARBORER IS NOT A WORD FFFFF


	2. Graced Chapter 2

**My own little irrelevant notes:**

Okay, so I guess my saying that there was going to be 'dialogue' in this next chapter was... a _white lie_? Eheh.. I'm sorry it turned out this way.. x-x Just know I have actual dialogue *AND PLOT** ready for the next chapter. I've got what I want to write for it down in my head and also partially typed out. I'm sorry for taking such a long break with this. It's really messy and not very much different from the last chapter..I guess a sort of continuation.. I'm taking steps to be clearer in my writing so that it will be crystal in the next with dialogue and setting and blah. Enjoy?

Chapter 2: **Graced**.

Orihime twitched open an eye and released a deep shaky breath

at the very same moment Ulquiorra relieved her of a painful series of poignant kisses. He'd been at it uninterruptedly for a whiles worth of time. Slouching his normally well-poised shoulders back and forth; pressing kisses one after the other across Orihime's bare chest. A continuous pressing of sallow lips onto her soft, rosily-toned skin that now gracefully took on a glowing aura that Ulquiorra couldn't bear to part from. He looked back, mindfully, in wondrence of when he'd become so heftily enveloped in the girl. He felt intrigued much more at first by her soft demeanor, standing before the large group of Espada he bitterly referred to as comrades -and not to mention their hailed leader, Aizen- rather than her outward appearance. Her presence altogether never seemed all that fascinating.

So, he did have to inhibit a somewhat of a surprised reaction from showing when coming to the realization that he did, actually, spend a great deal of time simply imagining her form in his head. Bright orange locks, swivelling at its tips into minute curls; pair of naturally colored eyes that seemed to imperceptibly change from purple to grey in assorted light; nearly fully curved hips. They'd all seemed like traits that he would never hold the slightest interest in, now or in any possible future. That was, until she appeared, fully clad in a white long-sleeved and pant dress-type ensemble gifted from Lord Aizen himself.

Left to revel over sighting her in the corner of his eye by her unique image. Hands clutching her chest as if concealing something within it, feet planted unsteadily on the ground, almost ready to fall over from the rocking of spiritual pressure he hurtled at her.

Orihime left her eyes closed for, relatively, the most part of Ulquiorra's kissing. Not much to his pleasure, but there was no real room to complain with the amount of power he held against her already.

It was easier for her to do so, rather than battle an array of emotions each time she met his melancholic gaze.

She was set with a fear not to let any one of her mesh of emotions surface onto her outward expression. If she did that, there would be no telling of what else she couldn't mask. With a sigh, she peaked out her eyes for a bare moment after many concentrations to close them as soon as she was able to grasp the situation.

Her eyes settling on Ulquiorra's as soon as they lulled them out of the back; winking them both open as she fell onto a pair of stony, desolate eyes.

A translucent light shone upon them at that moment; the lunar glory of the moon coming to bask them with its near-blinding light.

Reminiscent of the times Orihime studied the light it emitted every night locked in the tower, awaiting Ichigo. The girl took a moment to revert her eyes from the instilling green orbs before her. Noticing the sand of the Hueco Mundo grounds all around her. Then coming across her own hands, clenching fistfuls of the off-white/cream colored sand. She'd grabbed grains of it in her hand to hold in the pain Ulquiorra had been administering with his shocking kisses. Her hands were filled to boot with the grain, clenched tight and unmoving. The room was like a sauna, and with their two bodies sweating in its steamy trance Orihime felt the light dim as if the moon had decided to pass over. The sand rising to gradiently misting the air. She'd heard it was always night in Hueco Mundo so the sudden lack of light stream struck her attention quickly, casting her eyes in an all-around search until her attention was painstakingly reverted unto Ulquiorra- an alarmingly sharper kiss sealing her back in. Looking at her from downcast eyes and a preoccupied mouth. With a set of dark shadows casting across his powder white pale skin she felt her fingers gesturing to caress his cheeks, to follow the line that sailed from his eye-ducts and falter at the jawline that very much resembled a most grim ray of tears if she'd ever seen them.

And she'd never felt pleasuring thrills amongst pangs of guilt in a single moment before.

She withdrew her fingers sharply before Ulquiorra could catch sight of them. Still somewhere within the movements and gestures with her hands she didn't know whether or not she should risk placing her hands to shift Ulquiorra away from the areas he'd taken to such an excessive amount of time consumed in, as it had grown hot in result to his incessant kissing or lie straighter to welcome more of him in.. even if she knew well that the prickly kisses being planted upon her were becoming too much too handle. Several more toothy kisses later; heat began to rise from where Ulquiorra had been huskily nibbling, up towards her neck. Red-pink tones of embarrassment stained her cheeks in a result to the heat's rising.

She couldn't help but give a half-laugh to release the tension. With all the heat reddening her entire body, she could feel her face cloud with blush. Easing a laugh was the only thing she could think of to counter it. All visible to Ulquiorra. Orihime timidly cut the laugh short once catching Ulquiorra's questioning expression. The heat originated from where Ulquiorra had been pursuing since the very bout of his kissing.

His lips tracing over and over her reddening skin, tips of teeth and then tongue in a paced method swarm every nook of her chest.

Consumed with desire and leaving no spot untinged with his aura.

Orihime posed on the floor, her hands constrained to the grounds awkwardly, with nothing in actuality to pin them down except her own hold on the grains of sand.

Ulquiorra was above her, legs between her ankles, and head matched to her chest, hardening legs sunk deep in the sand, toes curled with its grains.

She didn't want to make him feel as though he had too much of a power over her. As rough as he was with her, she couldn't stand a loose hold.

Her knees wound twisted in the same inward direction, smashing against each other every so often from then. Lustrous orange hair stringily mixed with the sand beneath her. The sand bunched up to outline her form, taking rounder, fuller curves at her bustline. And Ulquiorra made a point to take in her being for a second before taking another solemn bite at her chest. Her meek gaze encasing him to move his kisses upwards, in a region to which he'd be able to draw in more glimpses of her.

**More notes:**

That means there'll be an actual kiss next chapter! *NOT JUST BODILY-ATTRACTION ON ULQUI'S PART*

:D Thanks for reading! And please no harsh reviews... I have no idea what I'm doing. This is my second chapter to my first fanfic. All I hope is it's not too different or alike to anything you've read on here so far.


End file.
